There are light, sound, and signboard to guide user to take the elevator. A floor indicator light is located in a floor indicator button in the elevator. When the floor indicator button shows selected floor, the floor indicator light is on. The user enters the elevator, and presses the floor indicator button to select floor, this moment the floor indicator light is on. When reaching the selected floor, the floor indicator light is off. However, the elevator's operation is not applicable for blind person, because blind person cannot see the floor indicator button and the floor indicator light. It is difficult for the blind persons or robots to take the elevator alone.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide an elevator automatic guide assistant system and a guide method that can overcome the above-described shortcomings.